Many personal care, fabric care and other consumer products in the market today are sold in liquid form. While widely used, liquid products often have tradeoffs in terms of packaging, storage, transportation, and convenience of use. Liquid consumer products typically are sold in bottles which add cost as well as packaging waste, much of which ends up in land-fills.
Dissolvable solid products have been disclosed, comprising a water-soluble polymeric structurant and a surfactant or other ingredients. Although existing dissolvable products provide good performance benefits to end users, the processes for making them can have less than optimal cost, rate of manufacture, and/or product variability parameters.
A need therefore still exists for dissolvable solid structures which perform well for their intended purpose and can be manufactured within desired cost and rate parameters. Additionally, it is desirable to improve the dissolving properties of the solid product to facilitate improved consumer satisfaction.